Birthday Wish
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: Oneshot. It's Lloyd's birthday and the ninja are going all out! But Lloyd seems depressed, what's wrong with him. My own take on how Lloyd's birthday would go.Written for me because it was my birthday yesterday! T for angst.


**A oneshot I have been waiting to write, I would've posted on my birthday but my internet crashed! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lloyd woke up to the sound of noisemakers and cheers. Today was his birthday and the whole team was celebrating,"Happy birthday Lloyd!" Jay shoved a chocolate bar in his mouth. Usually, Lloyd would have swallowed his favorite treat, but this time he sighed and shoved it away.

He sighed and slid out of bed,"Guys, I don't wanna celebrate my birthday, okay? I don't like my birthday." the sugar-addict sighed as he slowly walked out of the bedroom.

The guys looked at the upset blonde.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Jay commented as he slowly unwrapped a candy bar and took a bite. The guys followed him onto the main deck of the ship as Kai spoke up.

"Kid, let's take you out for today! Come on! Just the few of us!"

"Okay." Lloyd sighed, grabbing his bag full of training weapons and setting it down in his room before racing off to his friends. Kai grabbed him and basically forced him on top of the ultradragon before they all climbed on and told it to take off! Which is exactly what it did!

They flew out to a cupcake factory in Ninjago City to celebrate. Everyone had fun making their cupcakes, particularity Jay. He piled many toppings on the chococlate frosting of the cupcake that included gummy bears, m&amp;m's and lots and lost of mini peanut butter cups!

Everybody was having fun except for Lloyd who preferred to sit and watch his friends, claiming that he wasn't hungry. However the whole room went quiet when a loud gurgle came from his stomach.

"Maybe we should go out to eat some breakfast, you look hungry kid." Cole commented as the team approached him.

"Fine."Lloyd grumbled as they got back on the dragon, and tried to find a place to eat.

"I want to go to Buddy's!"

"No Jay, we are going to the griddle." Cole argued.

"NO!" Kai began,"I say we go to Ye' ol' outback castle."

"That is the oddest restaurant I have ever been to Kai." Zane commented.

"Do you have an idea!?"

"Let's let Lloyd have an idea." Zane pointed to the quiet boy looking down off the edge of the dragon's saddle.

"Where do you wanna go kid?" Jay asked.

"I don't care." Lloyd sighed.

"I know a place that makes good omelets!" Jay smiled,"That should fill you up buddy!" the green boy shrugged as he turned back towards the sky.

It was silent for a couple minutes until...

"OMELETS IT IS!" Jay shouted through the silence as the dragon was guided to the restaurant. Lloyd sighed as they entered and everyone immediately began to gossip of the most important person in Ninjago being in their presence.

Lloyd rolled his eyes as the waitress walked his way, in a strutting, flirty manner. She smiled as she flipped her light blonde locks. Her green eyes shone brightly as her dark red lipstick made her pretty facial features even more vibrant.

Lloyd looked up unamused,"Does this meal come with homefries?" the girl looked shocked at how he said it so casually, looking her in the eye and everything. She nodded as she turned to Kai who immediately found a way to ask for her number-which belonged to a burger place...

"Lloyd, why didn't you try to score that girl?" Kai asked dumbfounded.

"What makes you think I'm interested?"

"Well, she's hot, she is amazing, she is your age-" Lloyd turned away from Kai and crossed his arms.

The rest of the meal was angsty and there were no more words exchanged between them.

As they were walking out the girl winked at Lloyd, however he turned away and made a gagging motion to Jay as he strutted ahead of the group. The team exchanged glances as they shrugged and followed Lloyd out to the dragon.

They flew around for a couple hours, just pointing out some things they thought would be fun,"Hey! Look that's an awesome nightclub! What do you think Lloyd?" Cole asked, turning to him.

It was too bad that the golden ninja was pointing out green cars as Jay pointed out light blue cars. "Hmm, what was that Cole?"

The earth ninja pointed down towards the nightclub.

"No thanks." Lloyd turned back to Jay with a huff.

After flying around until dusk they all retired back home. Lloyd slid off his dragon and walked back in the direction of the room that the ninja all shared. The ninja watched him as he slumped onto the edge of his bed.

"Lloyd, you have been down all day, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he turned away from them and rushed away to another room.

Later that night they all gathered in the lounge area and wished him a happy birthday with one candle on the cake... Cole got seventeen candles on his birthday... Jay got sixteen... Kai, eighteen, and Zane got nineteen...

Lloyd remembered those details specifically... for a reason.

Lloyd's eyes welled up with tears after they had finished singing him happy birthday... "Guys, do you know how old I am..."

"Of course we do kid! You're-"

"Selnevten!"

Half of them had answered twelve, and half seventeen.

"What's the matter Lloyd?"

"D-"

"Lloyd?" his parents questioned.

**"DON'T YOU GET IT!? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW OLD I AM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW OLD I AM! i HAVE SUCH A PATHETIC EXISTENCE! WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW OLD HE IS!? I AM SICK OF THIS! I AM SO CONFUSED I JUST- I JUST- I NEED HELP! PLEASE! i HATE TODAY! IT JUST REMINDS ME OF HOW AWFUL EVERYTHING IS! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!? PLEASE JUST... I AM CONFUSED, I NEED HELP, I-I-"** Lloyd took a deep breath,"I'm just a kid... I don't know my own age, I want- I want my mommy and daddy!" Lloyd was completely bawling by now, with an occasional sniffle. He crouched down on his knees and stayed like that for several minutes until he felt two arms wrap around him and hug him closely.

He looked up at his father who was hugging him, once Lloyd realized who it was he immediately hugged him back,"D-daddy." he was breathing heavy as his father stroked his hair and consoled him. His heavy breathing slowed to almost a stop as he clutched to his father.

Nobody knew how much time passed until they came out of the embrace and Lloyd was able to stand on his own,"Sorry... I just-"

"No Lloyd, it's our faults. We have been dropping the bomb on ya all day! It was all about your age too! We expected you to act your body's physical age, without thinking about your mental age." Kai admitted as the rest of the ninja nodded in agreement.

"So instead of celebrating six missed birthdays, how about celebrating one! Let's just call you eleven and leave it at that!" Jay wrapped his arm around Lloyd with a smirk.

"I'll be fine with that... that would be nice." Lloyd smiled for the first time that day as they added ten extra candles to the cake.

* * *

**The feels! OMG! Happy late birthday to me! Okay, so I have seen a few stories where Lloyd is upset because his birthday is on the anniversary of the day he couldn't kill his father before the final battle, but what about the fact he isn't sure of his age anymore!**

**Lloyd may act like an adult, but the things offscreen show otherwise. In The Invitation, Lloyd's room is full of comic books, illumiswords, and freaking science fiction posters! He sure acts like the eleven year old nerd he was!**

**I love this show!**

**I'm fourteen now! Yay! I am also so excited for another year to come around till' I am fifteen! I will continue to love this show!**

**Yesterday, on Friday, March thirteenth, I was a year older!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
